five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five nights at The digital World Remastered 1.0- 2.0- 3.0
Five nights at the Digital World Remastered 1.0-2.0-3.0 is a FNAF Fan game with Digimon animatronics and A few cameras with at least a Character In each camera and A camera to where a secret Animatronic can appear in. Gallery ShoutmonasFreddy.jpeg|Shoutmon's Design (Aka Him as Freddy.) Phone calls Night 1 Phone call: Oh good you're there! Anyways Gumdramon We need you to stay There for five nights until we can get the place ready to be opened up. Anyways I should talk a little about the animatronics. You know the Shoutmon animatronic? Since you became good friends with it, it shouldn't hurt you at all really. So you need to be careful the other animatronics you didn't have a good bond with them so if 1 of the was to appear at a door close it. Also there are V2's But I'll talk about them tomorrow anyways have a good night. Good luck Gumdramon. Night 2 Phone call: Hey! Listen you know what I said about Those V2's Yesterday Right? Well To tell you something about them is if they see you at 12 A.M to 6 A.M they will attempt to stuff you into an empty Gumdramon suit and also don't look in the Backroom camera Okay? Because if you do then by certain chance that empty Suit may start moving around and play what we know as a piano and yeah. Anyways Good night and Good luck Gumdramon. Night 3 Phone call: Hey Gumdramon are you okay? Those Version 2s must have not been a problem! Well letting you know The animatronics get more active as the week progresses so they made be more active Tonight so yeah. Also be weary of the animatronics, the regular ones as I think Shoutmon may start trying to hurt you. We have an Extra Shoutmon suit along with a dismantled Birthday Boy Blam animatronic so be weary of those as they will stab you until you die so be careful! Have a good night and Good luck. Wait I almost Forgot! There is a Dismantled Incomplete Suit so If you see it moving listen for a Voice because The animatronics talk while they move around so yeah also to deal with the incomplete Suit just Play a sound and it should leave. So that's all! Good night and good luck. Night 4 Phone call: Hey listen I can't message you tomorrow it's been a bad night for me anyways by time you check the backstage Heads I wonder what was in those empty heads *Shoutmon's Vocie plays* Oh no oh no *stabbing is heard then static* Night 5 phone call: Why Are we here? Why am I here? Old Po Was Brought here... We are after YOU *Old Po's Scream followed by static* Night 6 Phone call: Why did you Seal us Away Like that? I guess we will have to Find Another way in... We will kill you and stuff you into an empty Gumdramon V2 suit tonight... Mini-games Minigame 1: The player plays as Suicide (Empty Gumdramon suit) the player has to go to the Backroom once the player reaches the back Room The Minigame ends. Minigame 2: The player will play as Shoutmon V2 The player must go to the Stage and The Minigames ends With Shoutmon V2 activating The other V2's. Minigame 3: The player plays as A headless Suit (possibly from digimon fusion The Digimon They find Is the blue one) The player Must Go to A room That has the Dismatled Birthday Boy Blam And activate it Once the player does The Minigame Ends. Minigame 4: The player plays as The dismanteld suit but in the past where it is seems like A werehouse and is possibly owned by Digimon entertainment and the player can't move around the player must watch as the Dismatled Suit gets torn apart. Last Minigame: You play as Gumdramon and you must leave but if you do You will get killed by Suicide and the Minigame ends. There is an another way to complete it what you need to do is wait 2–3 minutes and Suicide will Calm down making you able to leave but after you leave The Dismatled Suit kills you. However, if you wait until the clock reaches 12 P.M then you won't get killed and allows you to access Night 6 and that's all Endings Endings are a part of the game depending on how much the player dies in night 6 they will be rewarded with an endin. Bad ending The player has died more than 50 they will be rewarded with the bad ending showing Gumdramon's corpse next to Shoutmon the Pirate and words saying "I didn't want to do this Gumdramon I was forced to" then the player is sent back to the title screen and text saying Bad ending achieved. Good ending The player has to have died 30-49 times to get the good ending once they do there will be an image of Gumdramon (non robot) next to Shoutmon and both of them performing. With text saying "Shoutmon I always liked you..." and the player is sent back to the title and it will say good ending achieved! True ending The player has died less 20 times they will get the true ending with an image showing Gumdramon Prefroming with Shoutmon except after 2 minutes of waiting the screen will turn black the back on showing Shoutmon holding Gumdramon's dead body and text saying "Why? Why did they do this? Why? Why were you stabbed by Gulimon? Why? I miss you..." Nights Night 1 is the easiest night All the characters Move so little One will come to the door. and some of the characters won't move this night. Night 2 is slightly harder Since the V2's are Active and The regular ones Move more you will at least deal with 3 V2's and 4 Will come to the door and the Dismatled Birthday Boy Blam will move around Slightly. Night 3 gets Less easy and More hard as the Animatronics move Even Faster and the Dismatled Birthday Boy Blam Moves even faster than The 2nd Night He will also Go through the Vents on this night and The V2's are even faster. Night 4 gets really Hard as the animatronics move Faster and The V2's come to the at least 9 times after 3 A.M And Dismatled Birthday Boy Blam Moves faster and Now a Prototype (called The Original Dismatle.) Will be active from this night and Onward. Night 5 is very Difficult You have to check Shoutmon's Cove So often to keep Shoutmon at bay and Everyone Is Gonna Hammer at you at once making the night Very hard. Night 6 is Close to the All max Mode in custom Night All the Characters will Hammer at you making Consverving Power very difficult as everyone Starts Hammering at You so much It's annoying Custom Night Can be as Difficult as the player Wants and There is a Secret Minigame That Shows when The player has beaten the all max mode. The Past and then the Present And Gumdramon Dies When it Shows the Present Then a Screenshot Showing All the enemys With Purple Eyes Meaning That Gumdramon Now possessed Them teasing a Second Game. Quotes Shoutmon: "Why did I do it?" "Why are you Here" "Leave Us alone" Billistamon: "I thought you loved us..." "Did you think Not coming here Would Prove anything?" "Leave here and Don't come BACK!!!!!" "You called for Help Nobody Didn't listen." Greymon: "You hate us Don't You?" "We hate you." "We will KILL you." Gulimon:"Why did you come back after the Bite?" "Your Fate is sealed there's No escaping it" "Your fate is Us killing you" Dismatled Birthday Boy Blam:"I thought they Liked Me" "They Tore me apart" "I hated It" "I saw the Bite" Prototype: "We will kill you." "They tore me apart along with my Friend" "We will stuff you" " I was locked away at A warehouse and I was TORN APART!" V2's: "Welcome to Greymon's Pizzeria Gumdramon" "How will we greet You?" "We will kill you!" "We will Stuff you!" Category:Games